Fool
by AnotherLostChance
Summary: AU. A lame school festival. Temari is far from impressed. Oneshot.


**[ D i s c l a i m e r] This fanfiction is just that, a fanfiction. All characters belong to Naruto, I only own this fic, which came to me in a form of a dream. [ E n j o y ]**

I hadn't wanted to go. I mean who would have fun at such a lame school event? Everyone there and I mean the others my age would probably just bully the crap outta the younger less tougher looking kids and the girls would be lusting for whomever they'd spot in the crowd. Such a stupid waste of time, didn't they realize we have exams coming up soon? I for one am NOT a performing monkey in heels. I am too cool to be a part of something so lame. "To show off your skills in front of the other schools in the neighbouring countries" pfft as if!

This trip had been compulsory, we were there to support our drama club, tea ceremony club, pie eating club and all the other pointless clubs we had participating in the competitions. Such bs, the teachers have no control over us once we're out in public. Well that's not true, they have some authority but not with me. I was born Temari of the desert and just like that the rules did not apply to me and my two brothers. I am the oldest of us three, Kankuro the next youngest and our baby brother Gaara. We're all born a year apart from each other. My parents had been busy..

Eugh anyways back on topic. We had arrived as the sun was slowly rising in the village of the Hidden Clouds. Such a stupid name for a village! Everyone in my bus did not like the fact that we had to spend a whole three days here! I liked our little anti-union group, everyone with their own view point, but all with the same end result. There were no creeps in my bus, no girls squealing at anything with a hint of testosterone, and lastly no rude people. They were all on the other twelve or so buses. I didn't mean to count'em, I just do pointless stuff like that without thinking.

"Everyone out of the bus. Grab your things and let's go."

_Did our teacher really just say that? Too lazy to move.. ah well better set an example for the rest of the bus._

"Oi, all. I know we're not that happy about being here but come on. Let's get ourselves ready for this festival..." everyone had already begun to move. That amused me. The amount of power I had within this bus was something that excited me somewhat.

"I said now people!" Geez teach! You're so lucky to have me here.

It was finally here, the last day of the festival. They went by quite quickly with nothing out of the ordinary worth remembering happening. Although some idiot girl from my baby brother's class confessed her love to him. Speaking of pathetic –she was rejected in front of her friends and spent most of the time sulking. I think it's sweet that she confessed her feelings, and that she is so upset about the rejection, it shows that she really did care for Gaara. However I'm sure she will find another person who'll actually appreciate her the way she deserves to be cared for, well that and my brother already has a cute crush on someone else. He won't tell me the details but he did say she had pink hair.

Yep I was as shocked as anyone could be. He's into the punk-y girls? Who'd have guessed? Oh well whatev, you can't help who you fall for I suppose. We're all gathered to watch the final competition. A game of smarts! This was my kind of fun. I like seeing people make a fool of themselves in everyday life but to see this first hand on stage is even better. The two final teams facing off were the Sand and the Leaf. Quite an amazing line up actually. My brother was in the sand team, along with two others who I didn't know their names. Looking at the other team on stage I noticed a girl with pink short hair in a pink dress. Could she be the one? I look back to my brother's team and spot the blush on his face.

Yes it's her. He's not the blushing type but he does suit it. I find myself smiling and look back at the other team. There's a guy there, he's quite pale.. Scratch that he's incredibly pale! Has this guy never seen sunlight? He's fast to answer the questions at first then his pace slows down as the questions increase in difficulty. There's another guy there on the other side of the pink haired girl. He looks frankly –uninterested in this event. But why would he be up there if he wasn't into it? How stupid could he be?

Up to 31 questions now, neither team has answered wrong so far. The pink haired girl's name is Sakura.. I see. She answers another 13 questions in a row without thinking! Very smart girl that one, I guess it's safe to say I like her. The questions following 45 begin to become increasingly heavy, even my mind is put to the test but Gaara keeps his cool. Then and only then does the other boy on Team Leaf speak up! The solutions in my mind are solved at the same speed as his. I find something bizarre about this guy, I can't quite grasp what this emotion is.. Am I impressed with him for being smart? Who knows?

The questions keep going 55, 67, 74, 93.. Finally at 97 one of the team slips up. We lose the game. But it doesn't feel too bad. I see that Sakura has approached my brother and is talking with him quite fiercely –what did I miss? My eyes unconsciously float back to that stupid smart guy. He catches me staring, and for some unknown reason I stare right back at him, smiling all the while. It's as if I need to communicate with him, what is this feeling?

"Yo, sis that was intense! Did you see Gaara! He was incredible!"

"Uh.. Oh yeah! I saw it all. Say Kankuro, where were you this whole time eh?"

"I couldn't get a seat! So I watched from the backdoor."

"Sure sure! You ready to go?"

"Yeah I'll go get Gaar"

-"leave him. He's talking with someone right now."

("Kankuro come with me, I want some cotton candy!")

"Ah sorry Temari, I'm being summoned by my girl, meet you at the bus?"

"Sure. Let her pay for the candy by the way!"

Just like that I was left alone once more. At least they're both happy. The crowd has almost left the area, so I remain seated. I have a dislike for big crowds ever since I was a little girl and got lost in one. Since then, my routine has been to sit and wait. Finally everyone has left room and the stage looks empty, I begin to make my way to the stage. The light is bright on my eyes, it's almost impossible to make out the empty seats.

I walk around, touching the desks as I pass them one by one. I take a quick breath in before hearing a noise at the back of the stage. I'm startled so I make a run for the door.

With a huge sigh of relief I begin to make my way to the buses. There are so many people all over the place, all involved in their own conversations and their own little realities. I stand still once more, glimpsing at that stupid smart looking guy from the contest. I see him, but why is he yelling? I walk toward him, being pushed back by his classmates and then they run the other direction. _What is happening?_

"Could you tell me what's wrong?" Afraid the words would come out jumbled but they didn't. _Why am I so terrified of speaking?_

"**My friend is going to be punished for buying a present for her parents! That's what's wrong!"**

"Punished by who!" What _kind of stupid punishment is that?_

"By the headmaster! He's the one that said we're forbidden to support another country by buying food or gifts here! We're only to support our own economy and that's why she's going to be punished!"

"I see. Come with me." I forcefully grab his hand and drag him into the crowd "Point her out to me when you see her okay?"

"Uh..kay.." "..That's her, the girl with the long blond hair."

"Wait here okay." There's such a fire within me, I have no idea what I am doing but I cannot allow myself to see this guy so worried. The blond girl is crying intensely hiding her face from this man.

"HEADMASTER DANZO, IT'S NOT MINE! I DIDN'T BUY IT!"

"Lies will not save you from this!" a cold voice spoke. It suited this man, a picture of an evil, twisted principal. I lunge right in the scene. Completely focused of what I'm going to say and do.

"This is mine, thank you for holding onto it for me sorry I had to run off on you like that. Are you okay?"

"Excuse me, who are you miss?" The guy looks as if he really wanted to punish someone today!

"Sorry I don't talk to strangers! –But I thank you dear for keeping this safe for me. Later" I swiftly turn around and disappear into the crowd. I almost begin trying to run but try to maintain my slow speed; with each step my heart beat painfully races within me.

I see him standing there in a daze. A look of shock on him now. My heart beat continues to beat faster.

"Here you go." I say as I bring the present into view, his facials unchanging.

"I told.. Danzo I think his name was? Anyways I told him it was my present so he doesn't have a reason to punish your friend anymore. Please can you return this to your friend safely?"

"Uh.. yes! How did you? Thank you so much miss..."

"My name's Temari. Please take care of yourself." I touch his hands and place the present there gently and then before I realize what I'm doing I kiss his hands. My heart beat is off the charts fast and it actually hurts within my chest, as if my heart wants to explode. I turn and run as fast as I possibly can. A hint of sadness looms as I realize I'll probably never see him again. I don't even know his name. I'm such a fool.

_Why the heck did I kiss his hands?_ That friend of his looked very pretty, he's probably totally crushing on her.. Aw well.. What's done is done. I run all the way to the bus and climb on finding my familiar seat by the window. I quickly sit down and allow myself to breathe. My breathing begins to stabilize and then I look out the window. Secretly I hoped that this guy would have followed me to my bus. As I look around and do not see him, my sadness increases triple fold. However, he's probably with his friend right now. I have nothing to be unhappy about _do I?_

"Everyone's here. Now let's go home."

I have no energy to tell the others to shut up, so I just curl up in my seat and doze off hoping to dream of something better than a stupid bus ride home. We reach the Sand village just before midnight and then we return to our normal everyday lives. Couple of weeks pass and a single letter arrives for Gaara. Probably from that pink haired girl. I hand over the letter to Gaara, who lights up at the scene. It's the first time we've ever received a letter in the mail from anyone, no wonder he's excited about it.

"Umm Temari?"

"What is it Gaara?"

"Did you meet someone at the festival?"

"Not really. Just helped out a stranger in need. Why do you ask?"

"Because Sakura said he's looking for you."

"He's what? Who is?"

"His name is Shikamaru Nara. Sakura writes that he's wanting to thank you for what you did?"

"That fool. He doesn't have to do that! Can you write back and tell that girl that."

"Unfortunately I can't, because he's waiting for you outside the door!"

...

The end.


End file.
